User blog:Jaimini626/one piece chapter 652 prediction
'Title : to the next adventure' 'Coverpage : puffing tom is shown' Page 1 : Bacoms & Tamogo are shown standing near the candy factory Sanji : luffy think before you say something ( IN THE MIND - What would I Have done if something would Have Happened To Nami Swans Treasure) . Zoro : whats done is done stupid cook . Sanji : you marimooooo.......... Page 2 : luffy : come lets ask someone for a taxi to take us back to the palace . Minister of the left : strawhat we can never repay your debt. Local people : strawhats why why did you.......... Luffy : shishishi Zoro : oi someone call for a taxi . Page 3 : in th ryayuu palace Nami : what is taking them so much time. Shirahoshi : do you think they will be fine nimi sama . Ussup : dont worry about them . Copper : may be zoro got lost and they are searching for him. ??? : Who got lost..... Nami : So you are back . Luffy : We got so much treasure for my food . Sanji : Nami Swaan I brought your treasure back . Neptune ( enters ) : strawhats.......... Page 4 : Neptune : Strawhats why why did you did this for us. Luffy : well you are my friends now and i cant leave you like this so i decided to make fishman island my territory. Ussup/Chopper : What???? Luffy : oh yeah I challenged big mam . Nami/Ussup/Copper : Big big Mam of the yonko . Luffy : I will kick her ass in the new world . Page 5 : near the sunny . Franky : so are the special coating and repairs done Den San . Den : yeah you can leave any time now . Brook : (sad face) i wanted too stay for some more time . Franky : We must tell others that sunny is ready to set sail . *connects a den den mussi* ( rayuu palace ) *brrirng brrirng* Ussup : oh franky so we can set sail now . Page 6 : Luffy : alrigh guys lets set sail for the new world . Chopper/Sanji : why cant we stay for some more time . Luffy : shishishi lets go............... MInister of Right : well do you even know how to use the log post , you will need to attach a magnet to the log-post . *calls for a soldier* go and get the log-magnet for the strawhats , and also bring a eternal-post for the nearest island in the new world. Nami : a eternal-post... Minister of Right : well your captain wants to set sail now and it will take 2 days for the log-post to get ready . Page 7 ''': Minister of Right : so you may use this eternal-post to reach the next island . Ussup : well thats true . Chopper : well i am going to buy some medicains . Sanji : well i am gonna go stock up the food . Luffy : lets head for the Sunny-go . Nami : dont foget the treasure . *goes towards the Sunny* '''Page 8 : ( on a island in the new world ) ??? : Hmm...... so the news is true , he is back . ??? : it seems so that they have grown stronger . ??? : Killer , lets head towards the next island . ( Near Sunny ) Luffy : Franky so can we set sail now . Frank : of course Luffy , as soon as everybody return , lets head towards the new world . Page 9 : Nami : he (minister of Right ) told that is its a island under Kaido , i hope everything goes well . Sanji : Nami swan i have stocked the ship with food . Zoro : oi cook what took you so long , did you got lost . Sanji : marimo you are the one getting lost . Chopper *enters* : well i am ready to go . Luffy : lets set sail . Page 10 : Nami : everyone come in the ship . * Camimi and Pappug enters* Caime : Luffy chin are all of you leaving already . Luffy : yeah ............... Robin : Captain come inside the ship . Strawhats : ALRIGHT LETS GO........ Page 11 : Sunny leave from fishmen island Neptune : will they be alright . Fukuboshi : father they are strong , they will be fine . Page 12 : ( on the sea in the new world ) Some marine ships are there Soldier 1 : why are five ships waiting over here for only a pirate crew . Soldier 2 : Dont you know they are the trouble maker strawhats . ( back at the Sunny) Luffy : Nami how will we go on the top . Nami : normally we have to follow a special current which will take us out , but with sureme's help ; he (sureme) can take us directly to the top . Ussup : will it be okay to go like this . Luffy : Sureme go straight to the top . Page 13 : *Sureme is swimming towards the new world * Zoro : hey look the suns light . Brook : yohohohoho , i will sing my newest song under sea paradise , for for our entry to the new world . *Sunny along with sureme bursts out on the sea* Luffy : whaaaaa............. Copper : So this is new world . Page 14 : Ussup : i am seeing the sun after such a long time . Strawhats : *all laughs and smiles* Luffy : Sureme you can go back to your family now . * suddenly marine ships seen are coming towards them * 'END ' well this is my first pridction i hope you all like it ( sorry for grammital errors and spelling mistakes ) please write in this comments about its errors and how did you like it............. Category:Blog posts